


Call On My Name

by HaruShira (mayhemexists)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Teikou Era, TWT, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhemexists/pseuds/HaruShira
Summary: [Snippets that're mostly dialogue in non-chronological order] He would always be his sensei."But sensei—when will you look at me?"





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn't hold it back any longer.

The more he looked, the more he saw, the more he fell — and it just wouldn't stop.

_Sensei._

His name.

_Sensei._

His face.

_Sensei._

His taste.

"Sensei—"

There was no way.


	2. Chapter 2

Nagano Kōhei wasn't popular, but his looks were decent enough for girls to call him out.

_"Isn’t that 2-D's Yukawa?"_

_"It's always the quiet ones!"_

_"I heard she's got a boyfriend."_

_"What? So she's planning on two-timing?"_

_"They're rumours, now hush—I wanna listen!"_

He wasn't mean, but he wouldn't say he was kind either, so another slap to his cheek counted towards the reactions upon his rejection.

"It must hurt, Nagano-kun."

"I'm fine sensei. It's nothing new."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modified: 2019-04-26

English was his worst subject, but he didn't mind so long as _he_ was teaching them.

"Sensei, there's a part I don't understand."

"Where?"

"Here."

"The 'to' infinitive has the nominal usage, adjectival usage, and adverbial usage."

"Yes."

"Do you understand? This one is the noun usage. In this case, since the adjective is 'good', the meaning is—"

It was difficult following along when all he wanted to do was lean in closer and bask in the other's presence, but he had to learn to improve himself.

He had to because he wanted to learn more, more, and more about the other.

_Sensei._

"Do you understand?"

_Sensei._

"Shall we try and translate it together?"

_Sensei._

He couldn’t handle the pressure.

"Sensei, will you teach me again?"


	4. Chapter 4

They were teacher and student.

It wouldn't have worked from the start, but he couldn't help it.

"Sensei, I—"

"Nagano-kun."

"But sensei—"

"I'm too old for you."

He didn't mind.

He never did.

They were close in age, but far apart.

"Sensei, please—"

"You'll be full of regrets."

"I won't."

He never would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modified: 2019-04-26

The cold classroom.

The half-emptied desks.

The open shoe cupboards.

At first, they'd been left alone, but then they'd been held up, and now he was left craving for the other's touch.

"Sensei, why—"

"Enough."

"What—"

"You've had your fun."

"Sensei?"

"Do you want this to get out?"

"Sensei, what—"

"Enough."

All _he_ had left behind was his faint touch.


	6. Chapter 6

_"This time it's 1-C's Amano!"_

_"How popular can this guy be?"_

_"Is it true that he's got his eye on someone?"_

_"Nobody knows—he doesn't hang out with anyone."_

The voices in the corridor rung as he scratched the back of his neck. How many times would he have to go through this before they got the gist of it?

"Is it true then?"

"What?"

"Are you really seeing somebody? Who is it; what's her name; is she even real?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed inaudibly. "Is there a point to this?"

"I don't want to be rejected without a reason!"

"I just don't like you like that, okay?"

"—I don't know what I ever saw in you!"

As she ran, his cheek throbbed to the whispers spreading around.

"They get more violent each time."

"Sensei—"

"You should get that checked, Nagano-kun."

"If sensei treats it, I—"

"I'll mark you as late if you don't hurry and leave."

He was left clutching his scratched-up cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

"It suits you, Nagano-kun."

"Sensei, the ears are embarrassing."

"You're not wearing the tail?"

"There's a tail?"

"You didn't think you'd be tailless, did you?"

"Sensei, that isn't funny."

"You should wear the tail."

"—I don't want to."

"Not even if you'll get a reward?"

"That depends, sensei, on what's my reward."

 

-

 

"Sensei, your fingers—they—"

"Relax Nagano-kun or the tail won't fit in."

"It feels weird, sensei, I don't want it."

"Shh—it'll fit."

 

-

 

"That wasn't so bad, was it Nagano-kun?"

"I feel weird sensei."

"You aren't used to it, but that's fine—what do you say?"

"Say?"

"Cheese—"

"Sensei!"

"Nagano-kun seems to be crying. Do you want to come, Nagano-kun?"

"Sensei, don't talk to it with my name."

 

-

 

"How do you feel?"

"You're mean, sensei."

"I guess you don't want your reward then."

"Wait, sensei, forget I said that! I want my reward!"

"Nagano-kun can be cute, so shut up and just feel."

"Eh? Sensei, sensei—"

He didn't know where to look, or where to place his hands, but he settled for gripping onto the desk.

_Sensei is—I can't believe it—sensei—_

"I can't—I!"

"You'll do better next time, yes?"

"I—I will."

"See you tomorrow, Nagano-kun."

_Why am I jealous of myself?_

 

-

 

_Sensei, me too—I want to be kissed._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modified: 2019-04-26

The teachers' lounge always smelled like coffee whenever he walked in to deliver their class' diary, and he'd grown to like the smell even though it tasted bitter on his tongue.

The other student paired with him for day duty had left early because he'd insisted on recording the events alone—it also helped that he didn't have certain obligations to attend to after school while the other did.

"Sensei, here's the class diary."

"Oh—Nagano-kun, did you remember to turn off the room lights?"

It'd slipped his mind in his haste of reaching the teachers' lounge early.

"I'm sorry sensei I—"

"Let's go."

The walk back to the classroom was spent with him just watching the other's back.

"Sensei—"

"It's alright."

Even though he'd forgotten to turn off the fluorescent light, he at least remembered to clean the rest of the classroom.

"Get home safely Nagano-kun."

Even though day duty happened for each student once a month (no more, no less), he’d still check for his name at the corner of the blackboard—just to see if Nagano Kōhei was scrawled down.

_"Sensei, I want to cry."_

_(He's not here anymore.)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modified: 2019-04-28

It wasn't his fault he had to stay behind, but he had no one else to blame. After all, how could he have forgotten his bag in the first place?

_"Sensei, will you look at me?"_

He'd known it.

He'd known that he had rivals.

He'd known—of course he did, but it hadn't really sunk in until that moment.

Even though he was listening in on their conversation—of all the days he could've— _I don't want to listen._

And yet, his feet continued to remain glued to the ground.

_"Aren't I looking right now?"_

The man could be cruel when he wanted to be, and right now as he listened in on them — he wasn't giving her a chance.

Not that he wanted him to—

_"Sensei, you know that's not what I mean."_

—so while he didn't know his rival by name or by sight, he still wanted to applaud her even as he imagined the idea of strangling her.

Just why was she so stubborn?  _Can't she just leave it be?_  Was it so hard for her to give up?

Well—he was one to talk—seeing as he wasn't one to give up, and he wasn't going to give up.

_"Why are you so interested in me?"_

_I shouldn't stay._

He didn't want to hear her response.

He wouldn't be able to handle hearing either of their responses—especially if it was his response to her response— _I'll take another route—that hall's not the only way back to the classroom._

He never got to hear another word, but he didn't mind it. If he could feign ignorance, then he would.

And he would.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modified: 2019-04-28

Although he rarely went out during the weekend, he was glad that he decided to visit the supermarket. If he hadn't, then he wouldn't have bumped into the ever elusive man he'd been seeing.

"Nagano-kun, good morning."

 _Sensei!_  "Sensei, what're you buying?"  _Shoot—I'm too excited._  "Are you having a party tonight? That's a lot of food."

"My roommate eats a lot—this is their share."

_He lives with someone? Who? Do I stand a chance?_

"Here he comes—I'll see you on Monday."

"Wait! Please—I have a couple of questions. Could you help me with them? It won't take up much of your time!"

"Kuroko. This guy bothering you?"

"Kagami-kun, Nagano-kun. Nagano-kun, Kagami-kun. He's my student."

"And? What do you want with this guy?"

"I—I had a few questions about the assignment."

"Isn't that due in two months? You've got plenty of time."

"Kagami-kun, I didn't know you paid attention to my schedule."

"The calendar's the first thing I see in the morning. Who even tapes their calendar to the ceiling? I don't know you."

"That's just mean—you write on it too."

"Sensei?"

"You're still here? Fine—follow us. I'm not providing food for you, so you better leave as early as possible."

"Kagami-kun, you can't answer on my behalf."

"Hasn't stopped me all these years."

"—then Nagano-kun, please catch up."

He would memorize the route the entire way.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a repeat of yesterday, and he knew that nothing would change.

The day played out just like any other day, and nothing would ever change.

So what if they gained a couple of new teachers and lost some of the old?

It'd end up returning to their everyday life anyway.

In a few weeks—scratch that—in a few days he'd guarantee the hype would die down, and everyone would be like they were every day.

It honestly wouldn't matter, but Kōhei couldn't wait.

He'd see the change for its change of pace, and then chaos would resume in relative peace.

Who'd have known that he'd rather have his chaotic peace return when peaceful chaos decided to run rampant?

Kuroko Tetsuya — a man of few and many words, a man who would change everything, and yet, a man who would change absolutely nothing.

If he'd known just what was coming to their school, he'd have taken care of controlling his interest in something new.

After all, he should've known that it'd be a repeat of yesterday. He should've assumed and kept presuming it'd be a repeat of yesterday.

If nothing changed, then he wouldn't be in this conflict of interest.

He wouldn't have fallen as far as he had fallen.

He could've avoided everything that would come, but knowing didn't mean  _knowing_ , and so he'd continue to fall.


	12. Chapter 12

He had imagined this day for so long, but the actual event failed to match up to his anticipations.

Although he'd wanted to stay behind after being applauded out of the gymnasium, he hadn't been able to escape the arms of his classmates when they decided to drag him back to their homeroom for the very last time.

It was certainly a distraction when they picked up their yearbooks—they compared and contrasted what they remembered of their memories with the photoed moments.

Even then he was ticking with impatience.

He hadn't been able to leave until after the entire class presented a large bouquet of flowers (pitched in by all of them some weeks before their actual graduation) to the one who'd taught them all three years they'd been an attender.

Well—that and the endless sessions of taking photos—the entire time he'd been watching the clock while he counted his chances as heading into nothingness the longer he remained in the classroom.

_Would he still be here?_

It would've been nice if he could roam the halls in search of the ever elusive man, but he'd tried that once during his time as a student, and he'd never gotten to finding the man despite searching for the most obvious and obscure locations.

"Congratulations, Nagano-kun. You must be free if you're still here."

 _Sensei!_  "I was looking for you."  _Was he looking for me?_

"Congratulations. This will be the last time we'll ever meet. I expect great things from you."

"What?"  _What is this? Why's he saying this? Sensei—_

"Nagano-kun, goodbye."

"Sensei? You're not making any sense. We can still meet! I—"

But his cries went unheard when the recipient of his message vanished from his sight.

_Why?_


End file.
